Parking Lot Threesome
by deranged.freak
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto has been best childhood friends. They meet pretty Sakura and they both want her. What will happen? Saku/Sasu/Naru


Another try at lemon. I really need to practice on this kind of fics.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since the first grade. Both were now seniors in college and fine looking young men. Naruto was blonde and handsome almost to the point of being pretty. He stood six foot one and had a thirty inch waistline and broad shoulders. Sasuke was dark haired and six foot two with rugged good looks and a slightly chunkier frame.

One evening, when both were without girlfriends, they decide to go out to the park and have a few beers. While they were sitting there watching the sun set another vehicle drew up. Naruto was about to curse the solitude being spoilt until he saw who was in the vehicle. Wow, was she a stunner: flaming pink hair and amazing green eyes with the kind of tits men would die to suck on. When she stepped out of the vehicle both men let out a soft gasp; she was absolutely stunning, with legs that just would not quit and a rear end that was perfection itself.

'Mind if I share the sunset with you guys?' she asked.

'Not at all.' the two hunks replied.

They might have been thinking about peace and quiet earlier, but right now all they were thinking about was sex. Naruto adjusted his tumescent cock in his jeans and was surprised when he looked up to see Sasuke looking at him funny. That had been happening a lot lately, and it made Naruto feel a bit funny, but a bit excited too. Could it be possible that his lifelong buddy was beginning to have the same kind of weird thoughts that Naruto was having lately?

He put the thoughts out of his mind as he got chatting to the sexy honey who had made the blood rush to his dick. Her name was Sakura, which seemed a perfect name for her. Naruto could just imagine those sexy red lips of hers parting to allow his cock to glide between them. Suddenly the though of watching her suck Sasuke's cock came into his head and it made him so excited that he became flustered.

'What's with your friend?' Sakura asked Sasuke.

'I think he's just plain horny.' Sasuke replied.

'He's not the only one.' she said. 'I haven't been laid in over a week and I'm going out of my head.'

Naruto and Sasuke were a bit shocked. She had only been one week without sex and already she was climbing the walls! What kind of hot number was she?

'Well, there's two cocks here going spare.' Sasuke replied.

He had meant it as a joke but Sakura wasted no time. In a flash she was down on her knees in front of Sasuke and unzipping his jeans. His heavy, uncut cock flopped out and she took it into her mouth and gently nibbled on his fleshy foreskin. He sighed and stroked his hand under his shirt and across his chest while Naruto stood close by and watched in absolute amazement. He had never seen his buddy hard before and he was envious as Sasuke's cock erected, as he saw that it was slightly larger than his own average sized cock. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his lips were parted and Naruto was overcome by how sexy he looked.

Damn! What was wrong with him? Why did he keep thinking these thoughts about Sasuke? It would destroy their friendship, if Sasuke were ever to find out. Naruto looked back at Sasuke's cock, now fully erect and spit coated as it slid in and out of Sakura's mouth. How he would love to be the one pleasuring his cock that way. His own cock twitched in his jeans and he unzipped. Sakura let go of Sasuke's cock and came and knelt in front of Naruto. He moaned loudly as her expert tongue closed around his knob. For a moment nothing else in the world mattered but her warm mouth and his straining tool.

But then Naruto felt a warm, masculine hand slide down his back.

"Is that good buddy?" he heard Sasuke ask as his friend's hand slid lower and cupped around his smooth, firm ass.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke in shock and amazement. Suddenly he saw that hunger he felt reflected back at him.

"Kiss me..." he croaked.

Sasuke's lips brushed up against Naruto's and his tongue snaked its way into Naruto's mouth. The blonde stud could hardly breathe, he was fucking turned on. Sakura fondled his balls as she worked on his cock and Sasuke's hand fondled his buttcheeks while they kissed. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his whole life before. He hardly knew where his body ended and those of his lovers began. All he knew was he wanted more. He broke off the kiss and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest. He had heard the words he had thought he would never ever hear, the words he had dreamed about hearing so often. He got down on his knees and helped Naruto step out of his jeans. That perfect peachy ass was before him now, ready for his attention. He gently parted Naruto's cheeks and pressed his face into Naruto's crack. He had dreamed about this moment so often, and hadn't been sure if he could do it, but instinct took over now. He ate that ass like a pro and soon had Naruto moaning like a wanton man slut. He needed some cock and he needed it bad.19

"Shit," Sasuke moaned "we ain't got no lube."

"I have." Sakura replied, after letting Naruto's cock fall from her mouth.

She took the lube from her bag and handed it to Sasuke. Both men were surprised by how unembarrassed they were about what they were doing and about to do. Sasuke scattered their clothes on the picnic table and told Naruto to lie down on his back. Sakura immediately squatted over Naruto's face and she was soon moaning contentedly as he ate out her pussy while she sucked her own nipples. Sasuke applied some lube to Naruto's little pink pucker which was nestled in a nest of blonde fur.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke's lubed finger penetrated him and worked him loose. Sakura had been playing with his cock and now that it was fully inflated she moved down his body to sit on it. If anyone had told Naruto how good it felt to have something in your asshole while your cock was buried in a moist, warm pussy he would never have believed it, but he knew different now. He waited patiently for Sasuke to give him the real thing. But Sasuke was in no hurry. He got down into a squatting position and stroked Naruto's thighs while he nibbled on his smooth balls, driving his buddy absolutely wild. Every now and then Sasuke licked up Naruto's throbbing cock and into Sakura's asshole, making her scream like crazy.

At last Naruto felt Sasuke's warm, spongy, slippery cock head sliding up his crack, teasing over his asshole. Naruto thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world and the more Sasuke teased his asshole the more desperate he was to be penetrated. He begged Sasuke to let him have it and at last the dark haired hunk pushed his hard cock into his blonde buddy's ass. Naruto suppressed a yelp of pain and concentrated hard on making it good.

A few minutes later the three of them found the perfect rhythm. Naruto fucked slowly and gently, while Sakura rode Naruto's cock like it was the last one left in town. The sound of her orgasm had them both fired up and Sasuke was now fixing to blow. He pulled his cock all the way out of Naruto's ass and rammed it back home again. Just then, Sakura came in a great rush and Naruto's cock spasmed inside her and his cum spurted out in a long stream. As he came his asshole clamped down on Sasuke's cock and the big guy lost it. He wailed like a stuck pig as the floodgates opened and his heavy load of warm cum blasted out of his cock and into his Naruto's once virgin ass.

The three of them took a few minutes to come down from their high before getting cleaned up. Sakura said she had to go so the guys thanked her for the most amazing fuck and looked forward to spending the night together as bisexual buddies.

* * *

Please do review.!!

* * *


End file.
